1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related generally to techniques for user identity verification on a computer, and more particularly, to a system and method for using captured images to verify user identity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The verification of user identity on a computer is sometimes a simple task. The computer coupled to a computer network typically has a media access control (MAC) address that does not change. If the user is operating from a private computer, such as a computer at home or at the office, there is some assurance of the identity of that user. However, it is sometimes desirable to provide independent verification of the user identity even in these circumstances.
In addition, computers in a public area, such as a library, hotel lobby, or the like, accommodate many users whose identities are unknown. The use of such a public computer often leads to the inadvertent disclosure of confidential information. Under these circumstances, it is desirable to verify the identity of the user before accepting data from the computer. For example, a user may access a bank account using a public computer. If data is inadvertently left on the public computer, an unscrupulous individual may be able to access the bank account.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a technique to verify user identity on a computer. The present disclosure provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.